


[podfic] Life's No Fun Without A Good Scare

by reena_jenkins, Saone



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Adorable, Backstage, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic, Romance, Serial Killers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When Jared gets roped into working a Halloween attraction he figures it'll be a simple way to make some quick cash. What he doesn't count on are an insane boss, a weepy serial killer, and pissy cannibals. Oh, and the green-eyed guy he's supposed to murder every night. It's gonna be a long month."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Life's No Fun Without A Good Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life's No Fun Without A Good Scare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13326) by Saone. 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 01:10:44  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28J2%29%20_Life%27s%20No%20Fun%20Without%20A%20Good%20Scare_%202%201.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
